Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Hawkfire (W) - For Approval Sorry, forgot to put this up. :P My first charart in idk...about 2 years? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Not 2 years silly. The Wiki was made 2 years ago x3 Anyways, looks great! I'd darken the stripes and the white markings look a bit pink. I'd fix that and your good to go! :Pretty awesome (And pretty pretty) Maybe you should make the back round transparent? XD 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 18:40, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. I'm not sure how to do that, Bird. Could you help me? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 18:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol... I'm not good with that kind of stuff (Even though I learned this in comm tech.. I forgot XD) '''Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded Here you go :3 SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 19:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bro <3 [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Np bro d8 SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 20:22, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The white still looks pink. --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 13:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Awww but I like it like that... - Hawkey who is too lazy to sign in At least make it a bit whiter? Also add depth to eye. 23:32, December 26, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Whitened chest, belly, paws, tail tip, added shading on white parts, added depth to eye. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 05:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Leopardpaw (SC) ~ Up for approval Yep.. I still fail at shading XD 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 01:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No, this is awesome bro :3 Do i have authorities to CBA yet? SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 06:17, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you do. But the ear pink needs to be reddened and blurred some more. It looks almost purple. Maybe you could darken the shading a tad bit more around the edges. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 19:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll get working on that XD '''Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ALSO, brighten the highlights. they aren't to noticable. Drew 02:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i'll start on that to :P Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm redoing this, so it might take a bit. I need anew siggie 19:42, December 28, 2011 (UTC) join Can I join? HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 18:58, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome bro! Apprenticeship is yours, and mentorship is mine :D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Foxstar(L)~For approval Dunno. SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 19:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Add eye white and earpink XD, This is good! 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:05, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ashwolf (W) - Up For Approval : -- It's messy Ikik ;3; I tried. :c --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 03:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :It's pretty good Echo, blur the ear pink, then it should be good XD '''Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) The ear pink is fine. It's just the stripes....they are nicely put, but no offense, they look like solid bars of shadow. Why not make them look a bit more realistic? Use the smudge tool to thin out the ends and give them character. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 04:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Dappleheart (W) - For Approval Man my shading has gone down levels, well comments? Drew 20:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) pfft, you should see my shading (It was never good) this is awesme, blur the ear-pink some more :) 'Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Just darken the shading a bit more :) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 04:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''Look better? Drew 01:58, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Much better! But...now she kinda looks vomit green-colored. XDD Maybe you should try darkening the whole image? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 16:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Ottersplash (W) - For Approval Comments? Criticism? Drew 23:22, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong... [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 04:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) My Deputy Twilight Sparkle is my new deputy.l lolj. It's Rainbow. Jk, it's Fluttershy. I chose her because she's been around for quite a while and her charart styles are simply outstanding. All of you are wonderful, but since she's assertive and a good leader, I feel she can be extra help to me. But the SWs are still saying. 23:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) Congrats Hawkey (If your even on XD) '''Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:31, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ice, I would be honored to be your deputy! :D Thanks so much! I've always wanted to be a deputy/leader in a charart project. Btw....WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLUTTERSHY? Hun, I'm 100% Rainbow Dash. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 04:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) <3333 I'm half RD and half AJ xD 15:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Nice <3333 [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 16:46, December 28, 2011 (UTC) wtf. thats all i have to say. this is a cat rp. not mlp rp. --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 01:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Will everyone shut up about stupid ponies already? (it's not making you 20% cooler, pssssh) --SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 04:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) lolno <3 Seriously. Next person who says a word about my little bitchies will be banned for the day. :| --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 21:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) lolrelax 01:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Brookshade(W)-CBA First Charart ahaha..how is she?--bracken--~ 01:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) It's....so...beautiful....*feels ashamed* [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 04:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Comments before freaking approval? you derpz [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 16:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Snowpaw (MCA) - For Approval Looking good? Drew 01:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Cute! Add shading to the herbs :) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 16:47, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Nettlestrike (W) - For Approval [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 17:24, December 28, 2011 (UTC) <3 I see nothing remotely wrong 'I need anew siggie 19:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Rejoin? You know you want to add me. 8D [[User:Maplefern|•Maple']][[User talk:Maplefern|'fern•']] 18:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I know I do 8D --Echo Echo to the Kip 83 19:06, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Maplefrost - For Approval AMG I'm done. It took me 40 minutes. I'm completely out of practice, aren't I? XD [[User:Maplefern|'•Maple']][[User talk:Maplefern|'fern•']] 21:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It's alright, like Ice said on the IRC though (Too lazy too repeat) and maybe brighten the ear-pink. 'I need a'''new siggie 00:30, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Rejoin? Can I rejoin again?The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 17:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) hmn...... lolno. --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 01:12, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 10:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Lawl User:Foxclaw33User:Foxclaw33The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 20:56, January 6, 2012 (UTC) becauseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee your annoyingggggggggggggg 23:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much! (sarcasm) The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 09:27, January 7, 2012 (UTC) aw, your welcome! :3 --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 18:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Nightshadow (W)-For approval FFF YES and echo your avatar is amazing ; ; The Foxderp Yes! I stole Echo's other signature code d8 20:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) fairly nice. like the shading textures :3 but you need to make the white paw the same as the chest and ear color. --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 23:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Too Lazy We're too lazy around here. We have to get working on approving images RIGHT awfter 24 hours, and not waiting an entire week. Kay? too lazy to log in 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD says the one who is too lazy to even sign in --Pepsicle FEAR ME. FOR I AM THE KING OF PEPSI 18:36, January 7, 2012 (UTC) That was the joke, dear. 21:57, January 7, 2012 (UTC)